Mientras engañaba, me engañaron
by BellsAMCullen
Summary: Bella es una chica "Cara de plástico" una popular Edward un chico "Feo". Pero no siempre fue así antes era una chica X con amigos X, deja esa vida atrás para fingir ser una Fashion. Lo que no sabe es que mientras ella engaña a todos, termina siendo la engañada, y por quien nadie mas que el chico del gorrito.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de SM! Yo solo creo historias con ellos.**

* * *

**Prefacio**

****Engaño, engañar, esa ha sido mi vida durante los últimos meses. Pero quién diría que me enamoraría del chico de gorro, el que menos pensé, aunque quizá siempre lo supe siempre lo quise y nunca lo pude ver ya que solo me fijaba en lo superficial.

Si Soy Isabella Swan la chica popular de mi escuela, y aunque no parezca me enamore de un chico X.

* * *

**Quien diría que ella sería tan vanidosa**

**Hola! BellsAMCullen aqui les presento una historia que me tiene inspirada y escribiendo todo el día. Reviews porfa solo asi sabre si les gusta! :D**


	2. Recordando

**Engaño**

****Muchos creen que el engaño es de las peores cosas que pueden existir. Sentirse tonto al descubrir la verdad, o aún peor, que se lo digan a la cara sin ningún pudor. Algunos se hacen los desentendidos para vivir felices dentro de la mentira, sabedores de que si reconocen el engaño resultarían completamente destruidos porque no se lo admiten a ellos mismos.

Engaño, mentira, falsedad, como se le quiera llamar eso es mi vida, un embuste montado para mis espectadores "Mis compañeros de escuela". Me definiría un tanto desorientada, torpe y extraña, siempre había odiado a los chicos populares "caras de plástico" y ahora verme convertida en uno de ellos no era mi mejor logro. Pero las cosas no siempre fueron así, yo era de bajo perfil, no me metía con nadie así como nadie se metía conmigo, tenía amigos, verdaderos amigos y un hermano. Alice Edward y Emmet como los extraño...

-Flash Back-

-Belly Bells- la voz cantarina de Alice sonó detrás mío- Es hora de almorzar, vamos los chicos nos esperan allá.

Bajita con el cabello color negro azabache largo hasta los muslos, lo llevaba anudado en una coleta alta, el fleco enfrente cortado al ras de las cejas y adornando su rostro marmóreo unos lentes channel de color rojo, usaba unos jeans y una blusa negra con zapatillas a juego, nada ostentoso.

-Tu entusiasmo me sorprende- le dedique una sonrisa sincera.

Al entrar a la cafetería, lo primero que vi fue la mesa donde estaban los populares sentados un perfecto orden las hermanas Denali Irina Tanya y Lauren, y del otro lado de la mesa Rosalie y Jasper Hale, y mi gusto culposo, mi amor platónico Jacob Black. Riendo estruendosamente y captando la atención de todo aquel que entrara al lugar.

Alice suspiró a mi lado.

-Jasper, Oh! Bella es tan lindo-

-Si con ello quieres decir que nunca comparado con Jacob-

-Lástima que sean unos huecos superficiales- soltó mi amiga haciendo un mohín

-"Caras de Plástico"- dijimos al unísono y comenzamos a reír.

Pronto llegamos a nuestra mesa, nos sentamos con nuestras bandejas de comida. En frente de mi estaba Emmet mi hermano mayor. Era enorme como un oso, todo sobreprotector, pero había una razón para ser tan musculoso, jugaba Football Americano en el equipo del colegio.

-Bells que tal tu día- Saludó esbozando una enorme sonrisa. Sus oyuelos hicieron aparición, combinaban a perfección con su cabello negro y ondulado.

-Normal-admití

-Tu siempre tan participativa- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Eso no debería extrañarte- habló entre dientes Edward, mi mejor amigo

-Oye, tu deberías estar de mi lado no del de Emmet, si mi día ha sido normal, entonces diré que tal como ha sido NORMAL- Solté una risita

-Como siempre solo a mi me regañas- Bromeo haciendo un puchero

Todos nos echamos a reír.

En efecto mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo era Edward a cada momento a mi lado, desde que llegué a Forks hace unos años. De cabellos broncíneos cubiertos por un gorro lo llevaba desde que tengo memoria, sus ojos de color verde esmeralda rodeados por unos gruesos lentes negros, usaba brakets, muy alto y delgado vestía siempre camisetas holgadas y unos jeans y mis favoritos unos converse combinados de acuerdo al color de su si comprendía mi punto sobre la comodidad.

-Eres un payaso, y no te estoy regañando- Aclaré y le dí un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Eddie, hoy esta particularmente hermoso Jasper- señaló Alice llena de emoción.

-Ya te dije que odio que me llames así, Alicia-Se quejó Edward

Alice le saco la lengua.

-Ya basta chicos- Intervino Emmet- Mejor planeemos la peliculeada de este fin de semana.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Edward, una torcida mi favorita.

-Genial, justo lo que necesitaba- su sonrisa se borro- Hoy es jueves y semana ha ido de mal en peor

Instintivamente puse mi mano sobre su hombro.

-Todo por culpa de esas caras de plástico- Mascullo Alice -Si no se hubiesen cruzado en nuestro camino esta mañana.

-Ed, que paso no me habías dicho nada- Lo observé molesta.

-No pasa nada Bella, lo se siempre burlarse de mi y jugar con mi gorro- Intento restarle importancia.

Me entraron unas ganas terribles de tirarles todo mi puré en la cara se lo merecían eso y mas.

-Son unos tontos, sin una vida propia no les hagas caso- Hablé en tono tranquilizador y acaricié su brazo- Bien todos alegres ya que este sábado sera solo de los cuatro-

Chocamos las manos, éramos inseparables amigos de verdad.

* * *

**Hola... Espero les guste como va esto, a mi me tiene inspirada y escribiendo Reviews para saber que piensan**


	3. Llegó el Sábado

**Llego el ****sábado**

Es sábado por la mañana, el plan es el siguiente -Obviamente trazado por Alice- iríamos a la playa al medio día, encenderíamos una fogata al crepúsculo, y como a eso de las 9:00pm estaríamos en casa de los Cullen viendo películas. Carlisle y Esme -Los padres de Alice y Edward- estan de viaje así que tendremos la casa para hacer todo el alboroto que queramos.

Estaba alistando mi maleta en mi habitación, de pronto una duende apareció con una bolsa de compras.

-¿Qué traes entre manos Marie Alice Cullen?- sentencie mientras entrecerraba los ojos

-Nada- dijo en tono inocente- Es solo algo que te compre. Recuerdas una apuesta que hicimos, si mi memoria no me falla y dudo que sea así, tu perdiste.

Mis ojos se salieron de sus cuencas, había olvidado por completo esa tonta apuesta. Todo esto me pasa por no creer lo suficiente en mi hermano. La apuesta consistía en que Emmet iba a devorar 15 hamburguesas, obvio yo no lo creía capaz, así que aposte a que no podía y Alice a que si las engullía todas. Ahora estoy lidiando con las consecuencias, las tenía frente a mi usando unos lentes caros.

-Pensé que quizá, lo habías reconsiderado Al- Puse mi mejor cara de lástima-

-Claro que no Belly Bells, apostaste ahora te toca pagar- Se rió macabramente, sin mas saco un bikini rojo de la bolsa- Es tu talla- Separó cada silaba

-Oh! No... no, no, no, NO! No puedes estar hablando en serio!- Me puse histérica- Tu... no puedes hacerme esto, me veré horrible con eso- Señalé despectivamente el micro bikini- Al yo no tengo cuerpo de barbie! Es mas ni siquiera se si tengo una forma-

Era verdad, yo no tenía nada de cuerpo de modelo, es mas soy toda flaca y debilucha, no entiendo en que momento me paso esto a mi. Me va a dar un ataque, como saldré en público con eso, esta me la iba a cobrar caro.

-Nada, Bella cumples porque cumples- Sonrió angelicalmente, y ya sabía que no tenía ningún sentido seguir peleando, ella había ganado la batalla.

-Eres malvada, lo sabías- La fulmine con la mirada- Solo espero que nadie mas que tu y los chicos me vena usando eso.-

-¡Chicas vamonos!- Gritó Emmet desde abajo

-¡Ya, en un minuto estamos abajo!- Conteste a gritos

Corrimos por las escaleras, subimos al Jeep de Emmet. Al iba al frente, y yo atrás con Edward, iba haciéndome reír era incorregible.

Cuando llegamos a la playa, yo ya llevaba puesto el asesino de mi vergüenza bajo mi short y mi camiseta. Alice vestía igual que yo solo que ella no dejaría verse con su traje de baño de color negro, Emmet dejaba al descubierto su bien contorneado pecho usando solo unas bermudas, Ed usaba bermudas y una camiseta.

-Hermano podrías quitarte ese feo gorro, estamos en una playa ten algo de espíritu- Le criticó Alice mientras se sentaba en la toalla que había extendido. Edward la fulminó con la mirada.

-Vaya Al, déjalo en paz si el se siente cómodo así no hay razón para torturarlo- Mi lado maternal hizo aparición

Alice me miró de reojo, y luego vio a Edward este le esquivo la mirada y corrió donde estaba Emmet colocando la red para jugar volleyball. La duende siempre hacia esto y yo no comprendía porque Edward huía, aunque esto no me sorprende dado que yo nunca comprendo, ni me doy cuenta de nada. Me reí para mis adentros, Alice lo notó.

-Supongo que esa sonrisa se debe a que estas por cumplir tu apuesta Belly Bells- Me miro con gesto malvado.

-Ah... este... Alice, quiéreme un poquito no me hagas esto por favor- Le supliqué- Si quieres me arrodillo, seré tu esclava por el resto de mi vida-

-No no no! Querida- Su voz cantarina resonó en el mar- Bueno será mejor que nos movamos a jugar volleyball- Habló mientras se levantaba de la arena- Ahi te quitaras tu disfraz y jugarás conmigo y con los chicos- Y se hecho a reír mientras se alejaba.

Estaba consiente de algo, en la vida volvería a apostar en contra de Alice se le ocurrían unas cosas tan disparatadas. Respire hondo intentando calmarme, caminé lentamente hacia la red. Alice y Emmet estaban de un lado de la red y Edward me esperaba del otro lado, mire envenenadamente a Alice y me ubique al frente de Edward.

-Y bien Bella- Me señalo Ali- Que esperas- Sonrío angelicalmente y miró hacia donde estaba Edward.

-Dame un minuto duende- Le sonreí amargamente.

Ok, si iba a hacer esto lo haría bien. Solo estabamos los cuatro nadie mas que ellos me verían y estaba segura que algún día lo superarían. Cruce mis manos y jalé mi camiseta hacia arriba, ni idea de donde me salió esa sensualidad. La lancé hacia los pies de Alice quien me miró perpleja, el rostro de Emmet era entre asombro y diversión. Luego seguía el short la parte mas difícil, me armé de valor y lo baje por mis piernas y en un ágil movimiento, lo lancé hacia atrás, llevé mis manos a mi cabello, café como el chocolate y metí mis dedos en el luego volteé a ver a Alice y le hablé.

-Feliz Marie Alice Cullen-

-Tu... tu... Bella... eres hermosa- Habló entrecortadamente Alice- No puedo creer que no me hubiese dado cuenta antes, me siento... una mala amiga-

-¿De que estas hablando Al? ya te dije esta mañana que no tengo ningún cuerpo de barbie- Ok estoy confundida.

-Es que... nunca te haz visto en un espejo-

-Bells hermanita mira que si combinas conmigo- Sonrió Emmet- Los hermanos Swan son sexys- Sonó una estruendosa carcajada de parte de Emmet- Oye Eddie cierra la boca que se te cae la baba-

En ese instante me volteé a ver a Edward, y me quedé de piedra estaba completamente sonrojado. Definitivamente me había excedido lo había avergonzado, que fatal me había salido el teatrito de molestar a Alice.

* * *

**Hola! Que les va pareciendo? Este día Bella exploró su lado sensual. Quieren saber que pensó Edward al verla,? Que tal un Edward POV!**

**Reviews! :) :) :D**


	4. Vaya Sorpresa- EDWARD POV

**Vaya Sorpresa**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Los personajes no son mios son creación de SM. Yo solo hago historias con ellos.**

_**Edward POV**_

Habíamos llegado a la playa, relajante justo lo que necesitaba después de esa semana tan mala. Estar con Bella era lo único que me hacía sentir bien, me animaba con cada una de sus sonrisas, y su cuidado tan maternal, llevaba cerca de un año enamorado de ella y no le había dicho nada por temor a su desprecio. La única que conocía mi secreto era Alice, pero no porque yo se lo hubiese dicho, que va, ella me había descubierto y me conocía lo bastante bien como para que yo se lo negase.

No tenía caso decirle a Bella lo que sentía, yo era un chico raro, un chico X, y ella alguien tan hermosa no combinábamos para nada, era demasiado el desequilibrio entre nosotros, y que me considerara su mejor amigo era todo un privilegio.

Alice se dirigió a mi.

-Hermano podrías quitarte ese feo gorro estamos en una playa ten algo de espíritu- Me criticó mientras se sentaba en una toalla sobre la arena.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

-Vaya Al, déjalo en paz si el se siente cómodo así no hay razón para torturarlo- Como siempre mi Bella salio a mi defensa, sonreí.

La duende miró a Bella, y luego a mi me sonrió macabramente, conocía esa sonrisa en combinación con esa mirada me estaba molestando con Bella, prefería evitar mi sonrojo y huí donde Emmet.

-Que paso Ed, le huyes a la verdad- Comenzó con la tortura.

-Silencio gran oso, ese no es asunto tuyo-

-Si es asunto mio es mi hermana, y no le veo el problema a que ella te guste- Dijo en tono socarrón.

-Mira Emmet...- Me vi interrumpido por Alice que llegaba junto a nosotros.

-Prepárate Ed- Advirtió Alice.

Me ubique al otro lado de la red sin comprender ni una sola palabra de Alice. Luego llego Bella y plantó ne su puesto frente a mi.

-Y bien Bella- Alice la señalo- Que esperas- Sonrió angelicalmente y se volteó hacia mi.

-Dame un minuto duende- Dijo Amargamente Bella.

Lo que hizo luego le dio sentido a las palabras de la duende "Prepárate Ed". Cruzo los brazos y jaló su camiseta de una manera ¿Sensual? y la lanzó a los pies de Alice. Pasó a desabrocharse el short y lo deslizó por sus piernas y calló a mis pies. Luego llevo sus manos a su cabeza y entrelazo los dedos en su cabello.

-Feliz Marie Alice Cullen-

-Tu...tu... Bella... eres hermosa- Habló entrecortadamente mi hermana- No puedo creer que no me hubiese dado cuenta antes, me siento... una mala amiga-

-¿De que estas hablando Al? ya te dije esta mañana que no tengo ningún cuerpo de barbie- De que esta hablando si es lo mas sexy que he visto.

-Es que... nunca te haz visto en un espejo-

-Bells hermanita mira que si combinas conmigo- Sonrió Emmet- Los hermanos Swan son sexys- Sonó una estruendosa carcajada de parte de Emmet- Oye Eddie cierra la boca que se te cae la baba-

En ese momento Bella se volteó hacia mi tenía la cara tan colorada como un tomate. Bella tenía un cuerpo escultural, lucía un bikini rojo que resaltaba su blanca piel, las curvas perfectas todo bien distribuido, su rostro observaba perplejo, esos ojos color chocolate se encontraron con los míos llevaba el cabello largo hasta los muslos, yo no podía reaccionar, logré desviar la mirada y miré hacia la arena. Esto no podía ser peor, ahora si que estaba seguro que ella no me haría caso, y lo muy a mi pesar se había dado cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ella. ¡RAYOS! si que era tonto.

* * *

**Hola! BellsAMCullen por aquí... Si es algo corto pero necesitaba que supieran como Ed ve a Bella.**

**Pobre de el se cree tan feo, pero esta historia tomara un giro de 180 grados! Reviews!**


	5. El mensaje que todo lo cambió

**¿Sera verdad?**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi rostro, seguro ya estaba roja como un tomate. Como podía haberme pasado tanto, seguro Edward no me volvería a hablar ¡RAYOS!.

-Lo siento Ed, lamento haberte hecho pasar esta vergüenza, soy una mala amiga prometo no volverlo a hacer- Me disculpe mientras buscaba mi short, estaba enterrado en la arena cerca de el. Corri donde Alice y tomé mi camiseta me la puse como pude, pero en mi carrera se me trabo la mano en una de las mangas. La duende me miraba con rostro perplejo.

-Bella tu si que eres lenta, una despistada- Me regaño.

-A que te refieres, Ali de verdad no te entiendo vamonos a tu casa, entre mas tiempo paso aquí mas siento que alguien me esta viendo- Y era verdad, me sentía observada y no por mis amigos, si no mas bien por otros ojos unos que escrutaban mi cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza

Nos movilizamos al auto, todos corriendo detrás de mi. Emmet iba conduciendo con Alice al frente, en cualquier otro día no me hubiese molestado que me dejaran con Ed en la parte trasera de la comioneta, pero hoy estaba realmente incómoda, Edward no me miraba, y eso me preocupaba no podía permitirme perder a mi mejor amigo por un ataque de locura, Alice iba parloteando con Emmet, atrás todo iba en silencio demasiado tortuoso.

Decidí romperlo antes de que se me diera una embolia, me devane los sesos para ver como lo lograba.

-Ed, no sabes como lo lamento- Comencé- No te culpo si no me quieres volver a hablar, se que me pase y que ahora te dará vergüenza que te vean a mi lado- No levanto el rostro, pero puso sus manos en su gorro.

-No es eso Bella, es solo que me sorprendiste- Susurro.

Suspiré aliviada.

-Vaya, pensé... oh cielos, es que como me comporte como una loca- Me eche a reír- Lo único que importa- Tome sus manos obligandolo a mirarme- Es que sigas siendo mi amigo, y prometo no volver a hacer nada parecido- Bese su mejilla.

-No hay problema Bells, ya sabes amigos por siempre- Dijo levantando nuestras manos.

La noche fue increíble. Luego del incidente de la playa -que nadie mencionó en toda la noche gracias a Dios- tuvimos nuestra ansiada maratón de películas, palomitas, dulces, chocolates y gaseosas.

Con Edward las cosas iban bastante bien, bromeábamos como siempre parecía que el incidente de esta tarde estaba olvidado, o por lo menos eso parecía, pero con eso me bastaba no iba a permitirme perder a la razón de mi cordura por algo tan tonto como eso.

Cuando terminó una de las películas se le ocurrió a la duende jugar verdad o reto -casi la mato- y nos pregunto a todos que cuantos novios habíamos tenido, al instante palidecí no era algo que me gustase divulgar a los cuatro vientos, y que mi hermano se diera cuenta era aún mas vergonzoso.

-Bueno chicos-Emmet respondió primero- Ya perdí la cuenta si les soy franco, pero creo que son como 20- Y se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Yo no he tenido nada mas que 2- Dijo sonriendo la duende- James, y Alec. Experiencias poco gratas a decir verdad, pero al final experiencias. Aunque me hicieron reír mucho, supongo que no estoy tan mal no es que me gustaría tener muchos novios eso me convertiría en una pasada, en mi opinión...-

Continuó parloteando, pronto perdí el hilo de sus palabras.

Me detuve la quijada con las manos y comencé a observar las expresiones que tenían todos. En el suelo de la sala, sobre un enorme montón de almohadas Emmet veía a la cara a mi Ali, pero tarareaba una canción era obvio que no le escuchaba; Ed como conocía de sobra las historias de mi amiga se recostó en el sofá de tres piezas y me movilicé a su lado. Puse mi cabeza en su hombro y espere a que la duende terminara su relato.

La desgracia fue que cuando concluyó su parte se dirigió a Edward, y por ende después a mi.

-Hermanito, a ver cuéntanos cuantas chicas han tenido la suerte de tenerte como novio- Lucho por no reír, pero ella era mala cuando se lo proponia.

Yo conocía la respuesta por descontado, pero Emmett no. Así que eso concedería un punto mas para que mi hermano molestase a Edward. Mi amigo le dedico una miraba envenenada.

-No entiendo porque quieres que responda eso- Masculló, sentí como se tensó a mi lado- Pero si insistes en recordarme eso, pues hablaré- Tomó una bocanada de aire- Solo he tenido una novia, Jane, y nunca la besé de acuerdo. No tuve el valor para hacerlo-

La sala quedó en silencio, Emmett luchaba por no reír, y Alice se sentía mal de haber hecho hablar a su hermano de su desastrosa primera relación, su labio inferior sobresalía en una mueca que le hubiese roto el corazón a cualquiera. Pero como era de esperarse mi hermano no se aguantó.

Emmet soltó una risotada sonora

-No te puedo creer esto Edward. Que acaso los rumores no decían que Jane era mas fácil que la tabla del 1- Dicho esto se carcajeo. Edward lo miro de mala manera.

-Lo lamento Eddie- dijo en un susurro su pequeña hermana. Luego cambió su expresión y se dirigió a mi- Bueno Belly Bells, te toca- Sonrió macabramente, era sencillamente peligrosa.

La mire mal, me pegue mas a Edward. El sabia lo horrible y espantoso que era para mi hablar de mis desastrosas relaciones pasadas. El siempre había estado ahi para recoger mis pedazos.

-Mira Alice- Comencé- A veces me pregunto porque soy amiga tuya, mas aún porque te considero casi mi hermana si siempre me haces pasar estos malos ratos pero -Mire a Edward- Por solidaridad a mi mejor amigo, también hablare. -Tome una bocanada de aire- Solo he tenido tres novios en mi vida, Laurent, Felix y Demetri. Malas relaciones que no merecen ni un suspiro.

La noche transcurrió entre risas, preguntas y retos tontos de Emmett. Me hizo beber un huevo crudo con salsa de tomate, lo mas asqueroso que he probado en mi vida.

Amanecimos ya que cuando caímos rendidos en la sala eran las 7:00am. Nos levantamos a la 1:00pm porque sonó mi celular, tenía un mensaje nuevo.

-_Buenas tardes Isabella, debe parecerte extraño recibir un mensaje mio. Pero me preguntaba si te gustaría ser mi acompañante en una salida de amigos esta noche. Responde afirmativamente y paso por ti a tu casa. Besos. -**Jacob-** _

Me quede de piedra al leer el mensaje, no podía creerlo. El chico mas sexy de toda la escuela me estaba invitando a mi, la sosa Bella a una salida de amigos, debía ser mentira, se me escapó un grito.

-Que sucede Bells- Preguntó asustado mi hermano.

-Nada, ¿Donde esta Alice?-Respondí con otra pregunta.

-Supongo que en la cocina- Dijo de mala gana. Le saqué la lengua.

-¿Que le pasa a Bella?- Edward se dirigió a Emmet.

-Cosas de mujeres hermano, nadie las entiende- Dijo exasperado.

Siguieron hablando pero no presté atención. Entré a la cocina, mire a mi duende comiendo un poco de cereal.

-Alice no me vas a creer lo que me acaba de pasar- Estaba eufórica.

-Si no me lo dices no puedo adivinarlo- Sonrió divertida.

Le extendí mi celular, leyó el mensaje y tuvo mi misma reacción. Comenzó a saltar por toda la cocina no la podía parar.

* * *

**Hola! :D No se quien me lee pero espero que alguien por ahí si lo haga! :D Aquí dejo un nuevo cap. Me tarde mil años en actualizar pero no encontraba el documento, casi me da un infarto. **

**Besos BellsAMCullen :D :***


	6. El caos inicia

**El Caos inicia**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Alice continuaba gritando de la emoción aun después de que le rogué que cerrara el pico.

-¡Alice!- La calle poniendo mi mano sobre su boca- Que acaso piensas alertar a toda la cuadra sobre tu alegría? Y no tardan en aparecer por acá los chicos preguntando el motivo de tus gritos? Se razonable, y no quiero a mi hermano molestando por una cosa como esta. Además quien sabe, quizá fue una equivocación- Solté lo último con un ligero desanimo.

-Bella, no seas tan fatalista- Habló después que retire mi mano de su boca- El mensaje es claro, lo único que no me cuadra es el día, obviamente no es hoy porque es domingo, pero pronto lo averiguaremos quizá sea el lunes porque según mis informantes, que nunca me fallan, hay una "salida" de ellos el lunes después de clases- Sonrió triunfal.

-No lo se Ali, quizá se equivoco o que se yo, pero si es como dices el me avisara- Y como si mi suerte no fuera aún peor... O mejor no me decido; mi celular vibró en mi mano, era Jacob- Que hago Alice, Que hago- Grité histérica era demasiado para mi.

-¡CONTESTA! No te quedes ahi parada-

Aun temblando presioné el botón verde.

-Hola- dije temerosa.

-_Bella, soy yo Jacob. -_Rió al otro lado de la línea. Sentí como se me detenía el corazón- _Creo que al enviarte el mensaje no fui muy claro, pero la "salida" será el lunes después de clases. Te veo allá.-_

-Cla..ro, gracias.- Luché para controlar mi voz, a medias lo logré. Dicho esto colgó el teléfono.

Esto era demasiado para mi, pero era real; o al menos eso quería creer. Cuando bajé mi mano con el celular Alice no paraba de hacer preguntas pero la paré, estaba segura que si continuaba hablando tanto se le partiría la lengua.

-Ali, cuando todo pase te cuento si? No te puedo decir cosas que no han pasado- Me carcajeé

-Esta bien Bella, pero ya sabes no te olvides de mi si te vuelves popular- Sentenció con su blanco dedo apuntando hacia mi- Tu eres mi pase para estar con Jasper, el amor de mi vida esta en tus manos- dijo. Sonrió angelicalmente.

-Ali tu sabes que yo nunca te dejaría, y mucho menos por esa clase de personas que realmente son huecas- Afirme- Pero Jacob espero sea diferente, pero no me imagino hablando con Jessica o Rosalie, o de compras con ellas aunque odie hacerlo contigo- Ella me saco la lengua

-Pero lo haces con amor, cuando te llevo de tienda en tienda e insisto en comprarte cosas

-Si lo se, por eso te quiero duende- Le abracé. Ella era como mi hermana, no, era mi hermana.

Gracias a Dios los chicos no aparecieron, pero cuando entraron a desayunar unos minutos mas tarde Edward tenía la cara colorada, era algo que teníamos en común sonrojarnos por cualquier cosa.

Emmet y yo nos despedimos luego de que los padres de Edward y Alice llegaron a las 7:30pm.

...

No pude dormir. Cada cinco minutos tomaba mi celular y leía el mensaje de Jacob intentando darle sentido a sus palabras. Que interés podría tener un chico tan popular, apuesto y deseado por media escuela en salir conmigo, tan patética como para quererlo en secreto y suspirar cada vez que lo veía.

Divagaba pensando en como se había enterado de que existo y como consiguió mi numero de celular. Rodé de lado y abracé mi almohada, dirigí mi mirada a la ventana que permanecía abierta la luz de luna llena se colaba a chorros.

Tenía varias hipótesis, unas mas tontas que otras pero como no conciliaba el sueño me distraía con ellas. Me detuve con una -la menos patética- era que había hablado con Ángela Weber mi compañera de pupitre en la clase de Lengua -la única clase que no compartía con Edward- ella tenía mi número, se lo di cuando nos asignaron un trabajo hacía unos meses.

Angela me caía bien -cabello castaño largo recortado en capas, tez blanca ojos marrones- no era como las demás chicas -huecas y superficiales- sincera y muy amable. Si no fuera porque se pasaba el día entero con su novio Ben, estaríamos mas tiempo juntas.

Es muy probable que hablase con ella ya que no creo que lo hiciera con mis amigos o alguno de los chicos de mi nivel. En la escuela había por decirlo así "clases sociales", nada diferente a otras escuelas. La clase a la que pertenecía Ángela era la "media" conformada por chicos listos pero que seguían la tendencia, sin excederse demasiado, ni pasar el día entero en una biblioteca. Un buen balance de las dos clases restantes, pero siempre con el riesgo de subir -con los populares que era la gloria para muchos- o bajar -con los inadaptados-. La clase popular en la que se encontraba Jacob y su séquito, los amados de la escuela, chicos poco agraciados mentalmente -por no decir tontos- "cabezas de aire" según Alice. Sonreí al recordar ese sobrenombre, mi duende era muy inventiva.

Conformados por deportistas, capitanes de equipos, animadoras, presidentes de la escuela, y de cada salón; se creen superiores todos mejor que cualquier persona en la faz de la Tierra. Pero a pesar de ser un completo dolor de muelas, daban motivos para reír, bueno por lo menos con mis amigos, aunque no lo parezca las chicas "Fashion" eran las mas graciosas, con sus tacos altos como de 15cm la ropa tan ajustada que parecían no poder respirar dejando ver lo delgadamente anorexicas que eran, y como no ser así si colo comían ensaladas, frutas y como postre aire. Pero su rostro tapado en maquillaje que parecía que si las un viento azotaba fuerte se les caería la máscara, "caras de plástico".

Los chicos también entraban en esta categoría de superficialidad, excesivamente obsesionados con la apariencia porque para ellos cualquier chica con la que salieran debía ser perfecta, como decía Emmett "falsa hasta en el nombre".

Y la última clase "los raros, los marginados, los sobrantes" o como se definía Alice "Simples personas". Dentro de esta estaban los cerebritos, los góticos los amantes del teatro, músicos y pintores, amantes de la literatura, en fin aquellos que seguíamos nuestras propias reglas, que vivíamos no por darles gusto a los demás si no por nosotros y quienes valían la pena que realmente eran muy pocos.

Y si es extraño que Emmett siendo un gran jugador de football, se lleve con nosotros, pero la verdad es que esa división nos daba igual a los cuatro. A mi por ser su hermana me ubicaría con los medios, pero cuando Alice y Edward llegaron a Forks hace unos años nos hicimos inseparables. Preferimos su amistad que un puesto en la inventada escalera escolar, puesto que desde el momento en que pisaron la escuela fueron relegados a la última clase, porque Alice una artista con las telas y pinturas, además de una memoria fotográfica. Edward un músico excepcional tocaba el piano la guitarra el violín, y como su hermana con inteligencia sobrehumana. Era obvio que los cabezas de aire no iban a apreciar semejante talento.

Bueno, y yo amante de las letras, me la pasaba con mi libreta para todos lados. Escribía lo que hacía, lo que quería hacer, lugares que imaginaba con visitar. Pero nadie me sacaba de mi cuarto cuando conseguía algún nuevo libro porque no lo soltaba hasta que lo terminaba.

No se en que momento pero me quedé dormida, al menos unas pocas horas. La luz de mi ventana era mortecina, señal de que hoy llovería a cántaros por la tarde.

No le presté atención al mal clima, porque era algo que carecía de importancia al menos para mi.

Me vestí y desayune rápidamente, Alice me esperaba afuera de la casa para llevarme a la escuela. Quién sabe que me espera después del mensaje de anoche.

Pero de algo estaba segura, mi mente y mi corazón se debatían, el corazón me decía que Jacob era lo correcto y que me dejara llevar, pero la mente me decía que tuviera cuidado que algo no estaba bien y que fuera mas cuidadosa, que no me abriera tan fácilmente a personas tan falsas como ellos.

-El caos inicia- Dije al cerrar la puerta.

* * *

**Hola! Aparecí ... no me odien por no actualizar pero hasta ahorita tengo tiempo. Gracias por sus reviews! :D espero les guste como van las cosas.**

**Aparecere esta semana lo prometo! :***


	7. Me pierdo en sus ojos- EDWARD POV

**Me pierdo en sus ojos**

**.**

**..**

**...**

_**Edward POV**_

Cuando despertamos no vi a Bella a mi lado, pero luego escuche los gritos de la duende provenientes de la cocina, y supe que ambas se encontraban allí.

Sentí debajo de mi las sábanas del sofá, me acurruque mas para estar mas cómodo, se estaba bastante calientito ahí. En la almohada se sentía su olor, a fresias, nadie mas que ella huele así de bien, podría reconocer ese perfume en cualquier lugar aún sin verle la cara; era mi mejor amiga la razón por la que no me mudo a otro estado y abandono esa escuela para locos superficiales.

No estaba seguro en que momento la sincera amistad y el cariño de mejores amigos había cambiado hasta este sentimiento tan fuerte que me dominaba completo, con solo verla, escuchar su voz, mi corazón se acelera parece que se saldrá de su lugar en mi pecho, me falta el aire y lo mas vergonzoso, mis mejillas parecen estallar en sangre cuando se agolpa en ellas, provocando un sonrojo imposible de disimular. No puedo negarlo, estoy enamorado de ella perdidamente, como un loco; pero tan cobarde para no poder decirle mis sentimientos a ella. Es mi mejor amiga y se supone que debería tenerle la confianza para este tipo de cosas, pero es la razón por la cual no me permito siquiera concebir la posibilidad de decírselo.

Además, alguien tan hermosa como Bella no podría fijarse en alguien como yo, todo un perdedor y nada apuesto, la belleza era un don con el cual no nací, pero para compensar mi falta de belleza tenía talento en muchos instrumentos musicales, ya le había escrito muchas canciones a Bella en el piano, y unas cuantas en violín.

Pero sin duda lo que mas me detenía a demostrar mis sentimientos era que Bella estaba profundamente atraída por Jacob. Y yo no puedo competir contra el, un deportista popular, fornido amado por cada chica que esta en la escuela y alrededores, rico -aunque esto último no importa demasiado, mi familia poseía una alta posición social- conozco a Bella y se que no le importa en nada lo material, pero la apariencia posee un punto a favor de Jacob.

Ella era hermosa, con sus ojos color chocolate tan inocentes que puedes hundirte en ellos hacen que te olvides de que el mundo existe, su cabello color marrón chocolate caía a cascadas hasta los muslos tan suave y con su aroma tan peculiar, su piel blanca nívea suave como algodón y con aroma a crema de bebe, su pequeña figura -que no conocía hasta ayer- todo bien distribuido nada en exceso ni nada que falte, a mi parecer podría ser una modelo. No tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie.

Continuaba divagando hasta que Emmett comenzó con sus bromas habituales.

-Oye Eddie cuando te armaras de valor y le dirás a mi hermanita lo mucho que la amas-

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Emmett, cuando te darás cuenta que Bella solo tiene ojos para su "Jacob"-

-No seas tan fatalista Ed, se nota que ella te quiere. Pero no se da cuenta que es lo que siente realmente, pero si tu le dijeras...-

Dejó inconclusa la frase, esto era siempre. Intentaba convencerme de hablar con Bella, decirle mis sentimientos hacía ella y que cuando lo hiciera ella se daría cuenta de lo que siente por mi. Yo pienso que estan locos, algún tornillo les hace falta.

-No molestes gran oso, mejor ve a la cocina y atragantate el refrigerador- Sonreí.

-Me estas llamando glotón?, esta la pagarás caro Cullen-Bromeó

Comenzamos a juguetear por toda la sala, así era siempre con nosotros. Primero intentaba convencerme de hablar con Bella, y luego terminábamos haciendo destrozos por toda la sala. Por lo menos esta vez no rompimos nada, solo desordenamos la sala.

-Edward- Hablo Emmett luego de llevar un rato tirados en el suelo de la sala- Dime, ¿porque piensas que Bella no te corresponde?- Esta vez no lo hacía con el habitual tono de burla. Todo lo contrario sonaba preocupado, algo poco usual en el. Emmett se caracterizaba por no permitir que nada lo inmutara, para el la vida era de colores, y siempre le sacaba lo bueno a cada situación.

Tome una bocanada de aire para responder, no seria fácil.

-Escucha- Hice una pausa- La conozco Emmett, se que me quiere eso ni dudarlo pero no creo que ella sienta algo mas por mi, o algo parecido a lo que yo siento por ella. Además que no para de hablar de lo apuesto que es el plástico de Jacob, y seamos realistas gran oso yo no me puedo comparar con el atleta superficial el es apuesto, y creo que para Bella eso es algo importante- Sentí como una lágrima luchaba por salir, mire al techo para calmarme un poco.

-Eddie la conoces mas que eso para pensar que a ella le importa la apariencia-

-Yo lo se Emmett, pero es que no puedo. No soportaría su rechazo, al menos me conformo con ser su amigo con poderla abrazar, y ayudarla con todo lo que pueda- Hice un puchero.

-Edward eres mi hermano, no de sangre pero te siento como tal, y no me gusta ver que sufras por mi hermana, porque ella es demasiado obtusa para ver lo que tu sientes por ella, hay que ser un tonto para no darse cuenta de ello- Soltó aquello como una gran verdad, y tenía razón mi Bella en ocasiones tenia la mente tan perdida en encontrarse a si misma que se olvidaba de ver a su alrededor.

-Gracias oso, pero mantendré en pie mi decisión de no decirle nada a Bella, no la quiero perder entiendes- Suspiró

-Esta bien esta bien, solo te diré una cosa, yo tengo razón ella te quiere mas de lo que piensas pero no lo sabe, no se ha dado cuenta- Me dio un gran abrazo de oso. Este chico siempre me hacía sentir mejor- Eddie estas todo colorado- Soltó una carcajada.

Esto siempre me ocurría, cuando hablaba de ella me sonrojaba y era otro motivo de burlas.

-Silencio, Emmett no me recuerdes lo que ya se y de sobra-

-Esta bien esta bien- Alzó las manos en forma de rendición- Bueno vayamos a la Cocina que moriré de hambre si no como algo-

Entramos a la cocina, Alice parecía estar diciéndole algo a Bella pero en cuanto entramos ambas se callaron.

Nos sentamos en el desayunador, comimos amenamente. Emmett engulló como 12 panqueques con jarabe de maple y fresas. Los demás comimos lo mismo, pero en menor cantidad.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos en el jardín, Alice tomando sol a la orilla de la piscina- No comprendo como pretendía broncearse- Bella leyendo un libro bajo un árbol mientras Emmett y yo jugábamos con mi perro Tommy.

...

Mis padres llegaron a las 7:30 nos encontraron tirados en los sofás de la sala comiendo palomitas y viendo un especial de Bob Esponja. Los chicos se despidieron y se fueron en su Jeep.

Mamá nos traía muchos regalos a la duende y a mi.

-Este es para mi Eddie- dijo sonriente Esme- Espero te guste, lo compre pensando en tu obsesión por los gorros- Me dio un beso en la frente retirando un poco el gorro azul que llevaba puesto ese día. Abrí la caja y me encanto lo que vi, tres gorros con mis iniciales bordadas _EACM_ en una esquina en hilos plateados, un gorro de color verde olivo, uno negro y el que mas me encanto uno gris.

-Gracias mamá, me fascinan- Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Me alegra que te hayan gustado hijo-Ahora se dirigió a Alice- Pequeña este es para ti- Le tendió una caja rosa con un listón blanco.

La duendecilla abrió la caja con mucho entusiasmo y era un hermoso vestido Gucci, negro con blanco. La felicidad de Ali era indescriptible, saltaba de un lado para otro gritando "Gracias mamá".

Mi padre Carlisle nos trajo a ambos un nuevo celular, un blackberry curve 9320. Mi padre a veces exageraba, pero a el la hacía feliz que usáramos las cosas que el nos traía de sus innumerables viajes.

Después de la cena subí a mi habitación, cargue mi nuevo celular con mi música favorita y le di play a una que me recordara a Bella, River Flows in you. Bella amaba esa canción, siempre que se la tocaba en el piano lloraba por lo emotiva que podía llegar a ser, desearía algún día poder tocarle esa melodía y luego besarla, como deseaba hacer eso juntar mis labios con los suyos y hacerle saber lo mucho que la amo, pero era un sueño que nunca se haría realidad.

No se en que momento me quede dormido, solo se que en mis sueños estaba ella, con su hermoso cabello color marrón ondeando al viento en la playa que vistamos ayer, me esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios, Claro de luna sonaba como música de fondo. Me tomaba de la mano, y caminábamos juntos por la playa en silencio disfrutando del sonido de las olas, y las notas de claro de luna, quería que ese momento durara para siempre.

* * *

**Hola he vuelto con mas, :D si no he actualizado es culpa de mi hermano ¬¬.**

**Aquí les dejo un poco de como Edward ve a Bella, les adelanto que habrá un Alice POV cuando Bella los deje ;)**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, y también a las lectoras silenciosas. Pasen una Feliz Navidad :D**


	8. Primera vez

**Primera vez**

**.**

**..**

**...**

_**Bella POV **_

Al llegar a la escuela, caminábamos en medio del estacionamiento. Sentía muchas miradas sobre mi, asi que me abracé mas a mis bolso y me coloque uno de los audífonos. Alice continuaba parloteando sobre lo que me haría usar mas tarde, aparentemente no pego un ojo pensando en el "mejor conjunto". Pero ni mi música ni las múltiples palabras de Ali, me distraían lo suficiente como para ignorar las miradas que me acosaban, cuando me gire me sorprendió que Jacob me sonriera desde su lugar, recostado en la moto negra. Yo solo pude asentir, sintiendo que se me estallarían las mejillas por el sonrojo. Alice daba saltitos al lado mio.

-Bella viste viste!- Chilló una vez que llegamos a los casilleros- Ay Bella, si te haces amiga de Jacob me tienes que presentar a Jasper, no lo olvides recuerda que es el amor de mi vida-

-Alice como puedes amar a alguien que no conoces- Me eché a reír. Hizo un puchero.

-Bella, solo prométeme que lo harás si no no tendré oportunidad de conocerlo bien, yo se que debajo de esa apariencia de chico superficial hay un chico que vale la pena conocer- Sus ojos le brillaban de emoción cuando hablaba de Jasper, mi amiga si que estaba loca por el.

-Alice ni si quiera he salido con Jacob dame tiempo de conocerlos-Le aclaré. No tenia ni idea del porque pasaba todo esto, aun después de formularme mil hipótesis en mi cabeza, pero estaba segura de algo, mi vida daría un giro inesperado.

-Bueno Bella, no lo olvides-

El resto del día transcurrió entre las clases y bromas de parte de Emmett en el almuerzo.

Alice nos contó que sus padres les habían llevado unos regalos y que Edward llevaba el suyo puesto. Me lo contó con la segunda intención de molestar a Edward.

-Edward que mal amigo eres- Le reclamé, el se exaltó al lado mio- No me cuentas que llevas tu regalo puesto, esas son cosas que se le cuentan a los mejores amigos sabes- Me hice la del drama.

Todos nos echamos a reír.

-Esta bien esta bien- Alzó las manos como derrotado- No se me olvidará la próxima lo prometo-

-Bueno y me dirás que te regalaron Carlisle y Esme?-

-Un teléfono y otras cosas, pero lo que mas me gusta son unos gorros que Mamá mando a bordar con mis iniciales- Sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de su madre. Esme era una gran mujer, siempre con los brazos abiertos y con una bandeja de galletas que Emmett no permitía que pasaran mas de 30 segundos vivas en la bandeja. Esme era como una segunda madre para mi, pasaba tanto tiempo en su casa que Charlie estuvo a punto de decirme que llevara la cama, aunque seguramente no haría falta. El nunca fue un padre celoso, pero le encantaba tomarme el pelo.

-Bueno y que esperas para mostrarme ese celular-

-Y a ti desde cuando te gustan ese tipo de cosas- Levanto una ceja- Quien eres y que le hiciste a mi mejor amiga- Dijo fingiendo horror y llevando sus manos hasta su cara.

-Me lo enseñas o que-Apremie.

Metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y saco un pequeño objeto negro y me lo tendió. Vaya objeto ese, nunca me había llevado bien con esos aparatos, Ed y Ali tenían que utilizarlos primero y luego decirme a mi como funcionaban, si yo se algo patético pero era mejor que tener algo y no saber usarlo.

Fingiendo que sabia que estaba haciendo comencé a moverme con el sensor del celular, y llegue -quien sabe como- hasta las imágenes de la biblioteca. La primera foto era una en la que salíamos Edward y yo saltando en el jardín, no sabía como siempre se las arreglaba para que yo hiciera tantas locuras. Pase a la siguiente, esta era una en la que estábamos los cuatro a la orilla de la carretera recuerdo que le habíamos pedido a un chico que iba caminando que nos la tomara, Emmett llevaba puestos los lentes de Alice y ella su casco de football, al lado Edward me cargaba sobre sus hombros y yo llevaba puesto su gorro verde, mi cabeza descansaba sobre la suya haciendo ver a Edward con una larga cabellera color chocolate.

-Sabes que esta es mi fotografía favorita de los cuatro-Admití mientras le mostraba el celular a Ed.

Sonrió con su espectacular sonrisa torcida, y un lindo color rosado se poso en sus mejillas.

-También la mía, en especial por mi hermoso cabello-bromeó y sacudió su cabeza como si tuviera una larga melena.

-Yo creo que la duende se ve todavía mas pequeña con mi casco-dijo Emmett, abrazando o mas bien sepultando en sus brazos a Alice.

-Emmett, mis lentes-Chilló la duende y el gran oso la soltó.

Seguro que si seguía aplastándola de ese modo iríamos a parar a la clínica oftalmológica por otro par de lentes.

El timbre sonó indicándonos que ya era hora de volver a clases. Me sentía tan nerviosa que ni me había percatado cuando el timbre volvió a sonar pero esta vez anunciando el final de la jornada, al instante mi corazón se detuvo, en pocas hora estaría jugando a "Barbie Bella" con Alice, pero esas eran pequeñeces en comparación al terror que sentía por salir esa noche con Jacob y sus amigos. Pensándolo con un poco de lógica y desde un punto de vista un poco mas objetivo -dejando de lado mi incomprensible obsesión por Jacob- era muy extraño que saliera con sus amigos un lunes. Pero, quizá eran ese tipo de personas que se la pasaban de fiesta en fiesta sin importarles si al día siguiente había escuela o no, y como era lo mas obvio yo ni por enterada que aquí en Forks se celebraran fiestas tan seguido.

Llegue a los casilleros y guardé mis libros y saqué mi chaqueta, cerrando de un portazo. Mi repentino cambio de humor me tenia un poco exasperada, pasar de la tranquilidad al nerviosismo, y en menos de 5 minutos enfurruñarme conmigo misma por ser tan despistada. Me encaminé a la entrada esperando que la duendecilla me alcanzara, y me preguntaba porque me había vuelto tan tripolar -si porque no era bipolar, era tripolar-.

...

Sentada a la orilla de la cama de Alice continuaba estrujándome los sesos en busca de algún indicio que me dijera porque tenía un pésimo humor -sobretodo conmigo misma- ya que cuando me encontré con Alice no quería ni que me hablara, y eso era preocupante, demasiado.

-Bells -Tanteo Ali

-No se que rayos me sucede, supongo que deben ser los nervios o porque esto no me pinta nada bueno- Confesé, y a decir verdad no se ni como encontré la razón del porque me sentía tan molesta. Sentí unos bracitos que me rodearon.

-Tranquila Belly Bells- Susurró contra mi cabeza- Ya verás como todo saldrá bien, y seguro te la pasas genial- Se separó levemente de mi y esbozo una dulce sonrisa que me tranquilizo, un poco.

Y así la mas larga tarde de mi vida dio inicio. Me sentía tan agobiada en medio de tanta ropa, maquillaje, mascarillas, zapatos, collares, aretes y abrigos. ¿Que acaso Alice nunca se cansaba? Pero rápidamente esa pregunta se desvaneció de mi cabeza al dame cuenta -y milagrosamente ya que la duende no me permitía mover ni un solo músculo hasta que la "mascarilla" se secara y tenía que estar muy "concentrada"- que tenía un armario repleto de ropa que nunca la había visto usar.

-Al-

-Ey! no te muevas que te arrugas-Me regaño.

-Solo es una pregunta-

-Mmmm, bueno pero no hagas muchos movimientos que dañas mis esfuerzos- Rió por lo bajo.

-¿Porqué tienes ese armario- lo señale- o mas bien debería decir: ese segundo cuarto- Soltó una carcajada- repleto de ropa que nunca usas? No quiero decir que tu ropa no me guste porque me encanta que te sientas tan cómoda, pero es solo que no es de ti tener algo y no usarlo- La curiosidad me invadía.

Se detuvo un momento a evaluar mi expresión, y me sorprendió que ella lo tomara con calma -siempre tendía a exagerar las cosas-.

-Sabía que me harías esa pregunta- dijo muy sonriente- Tu mas que nadie -Comenzó- sabes quien es mi madre y lo obsesiva que se vuelve con las compras. Cuando mamá hace sus múltiples viajes acompañando a mi padre a sus congresos de médicos ella se aburre mucho mientras lo espera, así que papá le deja un chofer para que ella pasee por el lugar en el que se lleva a cabo el congreso- Podía imaginar a Esme sentada en la habitación de un hotel sosteniéndose la quijada- Se la pasa de tienda en tienda comprando cosas para mi y para Edward, y generalmente son cosas que le gustaría que usáramos pero para serte sincera nunca nos ponemos la ropa que nos trae, como sabes no nos gusta llamar la atención "cariño falso y comprado" según Edward y lo apoyo -Me reí por el recuerdo de Edward- Y es así como he acumulado millones de prendas, muy hermosas por cierto, que no utilizo y que se siguen llenando de polvo en mi clóset. Pero deberías ver el de Edward hay tantas cosas que no termino en un día- Dijo suspirando y señalando el gran armario.

-Comparto tu punto de vista, y el de Edward. Aunque seria interesante saber como se ve usando otra cosa que no sean esos gorros y unos jeans mas ajustados-

Enarco una ceja.

-Bella, acaso deseas ver "sexy" a mi hermano- Utilizó comillas aéreas sobre la palabra sexy.

Como era lo usual me puse colorada como un tomate, Edward era mi mejor amigo no podía verlo de otro modo -_O si?-_ la vocecita de mi cabeza me hizo sentir un retortijón en el estómago.

-Eres un caso aparte Alice- hable antes de que mi voz interna comenzara a decir mas tonterías que no comprendía.

Luego de la "mascarilla", le siguió un largo baño con millones de sales y burbujas de mil colores, me sentía como una niña pequeña cuando reventaba las burbujas de color púrpura. Luego seco mi cabello hasta dejarlo liso por completo, tomó un tubo caliente -olía terriblemente a cabello quemado- y comenzó a hacer ondas en las puntas de mi cabello. Cuando terminó saco de su armario sin uso, un par de pantalones entubados color negro, y una blusa de color azul oscuro con las mangas largas y abiertas por encima, parecían unos barrotes que se iban cerrando conforme iban descendiendo por el brazo, realmente me gusto. Me vestí, al salir Alice me sentó nuevamente y me comenzó a maquillar. Le dejé muy claro que no se excediera porque detestaba las grandes plastas de maquillaje, solo colocó un poco de sombra azul sobre mis párpados rimel, algo de delineador y un poco de gloss para los labios. Alegó no usar rubor porque suficiente tenía con el que mi sangre me proporcionaba. En un instante me tendió un par de zapatillas rosas ralladas con tonos de azul, y un moñito encima de la punta, le agradecí en el alma que no me hiciera usar tacones mi suerte no estaba para ser tentada.

-Listo!-Chillo, dando brinquitos detrás mio.

-Wow- No lo podía creer, lo que estaba frente al espejo era una versión de mi totalmente operada, seguro que Alice había hecho algo mas que simplemente maquillarme y cambiarme la ropa- Alice, te luciste- Estaba perpleja.

-Gracias, gracias- Sonrío de una forma tan dulce y me abalance a sus brazos -Bella, ya estabas linda, yo solo realce la belleza-

Luego de enviar un mensaje a Jacob diciéndole que pasara por mi a la Casa Cullen, nos dirigimos con Alice a la cocina mi estómago rugía tanto como el motor de mi Chevy. Me sirvió un sándwich "blanco" -pan blanco, mayonesa, jamón de pollo y queso blanco, sencillo pero delicioso- mi favorito y el de Edward también.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?- pregunté curiosa. No lo había visto desde el almuerzo y ya eran las 6:30pm.

-Supongo que en tu casa con Emmett- dijo poco interesada.

En poco tiempo el auto de Jacob estaba afuera de la casa, mi corazón se detuvo, me puse de pie e intenté calmarme.

-Bien Bella, ya sabes tranquila, nadie es mejor que tu no permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario- Beso mi frente, y me dio un abrazo- Y recuerda que tienes que preparar a Jasper para mi- Soltó una carcajada.

-Claro que si Alice- Le devolví el abrazo- Hablamos mañana.

Salí de la casa tomando mi bolso negro del respaldar de la silla al lado de la puerta y cerré detrás mio.

-Ey! Bella- Saludó Jacob con una sonrisa que relampagueó por todo su rostro.

-Hola Jacob-Sonreí tímidamente.

-Lista para ir a cenar?-

-Claro-

Salió del coche y me abrió la puerta del copiloto, entre y me coloque el cinturón.

Colocó música, pero no era de mis preferencias. Así que me dispuse a divagar viendo afuera de la ventana, era la primera vez que salia sola con un chico. _Primera vez_ repetí en mi interior.

* * *

**Merezco pena de muerte, que me aniquilen o que me quieran pasar un tren por encima yo me haría eso si me hubiesen hecho esperar tanto. **

**Tengo como 2 caps mas escritos y no he podido actualizar, me atrase en mis clases y por consecuencia en mi carrera, ser médico no es fácil u.u, pero ahora me apareceré! Que les parece? Sugerencias, críticas soy de mente abierta :D Les adelanto que el próximo cap ya es de el fin de el primer Flash back, todos estos son del primer flash back. **

**Que tengan un día feliz soñando despiertas con Edward.**

**BellsAMCullen**


	9. Me voy

**Me voy**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**_Bella__ POV_**

Durante el trayecto Jacob se entretuvo hablando de cosas tan banales que estuve a punto de tirarme por la ventana, no podía ser mas superficial sencillamente era insoportable.¿_En que momento dije que si, que rayos estaba pensando?_ Me repetía la vocecita de mi cabeza, y realmente debí de estar falta de oxígeno en el cerebro para aceptar salir con el.

-Oh! lo siento Bella- Vaya hasta que se dio cuenta que me llevaba al lado- He monopolizado la conversación, dime ¿que música te gusta?-

-Pues mas que todo la clásica, Debussy es de mis favoritos- En su expresión había una enorme sorpresa- bueno,y también escucho algo de música actual, como a todas las chicas me encanta Maroon5, Muse, Iron and Wine eso por decirte algunos nombres-

-Vaya, tienes un interesante gusto musical- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa que parecía imposible, se extendió por todo su rostro haciendo contraste con su piel cobriza. Al instante olvide porque quería lanzarme frente al coche y que este me aplastara, la plática corrió por terrenos menos superficiales, películas que queríamos hacer, que estábamos haciendo, las clases los amigos.

-Así que tu mejor amigo es Edward- Su tono dejaba claro que mi Ed no le agradaba para nada.

-Si, hemos sido mejores amigos desde que llegamos a Forks- Sonreí al recordarle, siempre con su cálida sonrisa oculta detrás de esos aparatos -que por cierto en una semana se los retiraban- jugueteando con su gorro cuando se ponía nervioso, mirándome a través de sus pestañas cuando quería convencerme de hacer algo. Y justo en ese momento comprendí que lo extrañaba y que no podría alejarme de el. _¿Porqué será Bella? _La vocecita de mi cabeza me tomó desprevenida, y me hizo dar un salto sobre el sillón de cuero negro sobre el que me encontraba.

-¿Estas bien Bella?-Preguntó Jacob

-Si, si es solo que me entro un poco de frío- Solo en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que habíamos llegado a un restaurante un poco casual, con una barra estilo bar al lado derecho del establecimiento, donde las luces eran un poco mas opacas pero dándole un efecto de privacidad, al otro lado se encontraban las mesas unas mas juntas que otras, repletas de personas, 2 hileras de mesas las separaba una pequeña pared de madera de un metro de alto con detalles en cuero verde, las mesas eran de madera y encima con decorados en azulejos con estampado.

-Te puedo prestar mi chaqueta- dijo en tono coqueto y yo me derretí.

Asentí una vez y al instante se quitó la chaqueta de cuero negro que llevaba puesta, y la colocó sobre mis hombros.

Esta de sobra decir como me sentía, al llegar a la mesa cuando todos se me quedaron viendo ya que Jacob me llevaba pegada a su cuerpo con un brazo en mi cintura.

-Vaya, vaya Jake- Chilló Lauren desde su silla sin dejar esconder el susto que eso le dejaba- Con que ahora sales con Isabella, quien diría que la chiquilla podría llegar a codearse con nosotros. Soy Lauren-Dijo al tiempo que me extendía su mano, a decir verdad no lo hacía de mala gana, quizá, solo quizá no eran tan malas personas. La tome vacilando un poco, y ella me dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Bella- Aclaré.

-Pues Bella sera entonces-Dijo Jasper en la silla que estaba justo al lado de Jacob-Yo soy Jasper Hale, y ella es mi hermana Rosalie- Señalo la chica que tenía justo enfrente de el.

-Hola Bella- me saludó, y me quede helada porque nunca la había visto ser tan amable. Por nada le decían la Reina de Hielo, en los pasillos de la escuela no se molestaba en mirar a nadie, salvo una vez en que Alice la descubrió mirando de reojo a mi hermano.

-_Flash Back-_

_-_¡No puede ser!-Chilló Alice- ¡Esto definitivamente no me lo creo!-

-Que pasa Alice, deja de gritar tanto que nos quedan viendo como bichos raros- La regaño Edward

-Como quieres que me calme con semejante noticia encima!-

-Oh, oh! ya cálmate y suéltalo- Me movía la curiosidad.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa de la cafetería donde nos encontrábamos, y al instante los cuatro estábamos con las cabezas juntas sobre nuestros almuerzos.

-Acabo de pillar a Rosalie "La Reina de Hielo" Hale mirando a Emmett como una boba- hablo despacio, y pausado.

Nadie se movía de su lugar, el shock era tal que tenia una manzana en la mano y le enterré las uñas, fue hasta que comenzó a chorrear encima de la mesa que todos nos movimos y vimos la expresión de Emmett. Estaba mas rojo que un tomate, con la boca en una mueca de lado apretando los labios, y mirando directo a la mesa.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- Grite con las manos sobre mi boca, olían delicioso a manzana -Emmett, no me vas a decir que te gusta Rosalie?-

-Y tu que crees- quien respondió fue Edward- Que acaso no basta su expresión para saber que así es?- Bromeó Ed.

-Y saben que es lo mas romántico, que ella también se muere por el- dijo la Duendecilla -Es que debieron de haber visto la cara de Rosalie, con la mano sobre la mejilla, mordiéndose el labio inferior, las mejillas con un ligero tono rosa, y viendo a Emmett mientras este tomaba un slice de pizza y se lo comía, o tragaba debería decir-

-Oh wow! Emmett si que la dejaste cacheteando la banqueta*, mira que no es nada lindo verte comer y ella se te ha quedado viendo como una boba mientras engulles comida-Bromeó Edward.

Jamás habíamos dejado a Emmett sin habla, y tampoco había sido objeto de las burlas generalmente era el quien las hacia, nunca había sido la victima.

_-Fin Flash Back-_

_-_Hola Rosalie- La saludé, y sonreí ante aquel recuerdo. Ella correspondió a mi sonrisa, aunque no fuese para ella.

-Bueno, creo que te ahorrare las tediosas presentaciones- Dijo Jacob- Ella es Tanya, ella Irina y ya conociste a Lauren son hermanas- Como si no lo supiera, no me agradaban para nada, se veían demasiado superficiales y tenían una voz chillona que empleaban solo para llamar la atención, las tres rubias, Tanya con pequeños reflejos rojos, alta y esbelta, lucía un vestido casual color verde resaltando el color de su cabello; Irina completamente rubia, vestía una falta de corte alto color negro, y una blusa color crema; y Lauren, con el cabello corto al ras de los hombros, usaba unas leggins blancas con una blusa mas larga de la parte de atrás en color negro.

Como dije siempre tratando de llamar la atención porque me saludaron muy efusivamente, aunque ya había saludado a Lauren esta insistió en ponerse de pie, y darme un "abrazo de bienvenida". _Hipócrita, _si antes ni me volteaban a ver y cuando lo hacían era para molestar a Edward sin importarles lo que yo les dijera. Mi Ed ya había sufrido mucho como para que yo llegara a ponerles la cara bonita a estas "caras de plástico" y fue ahí cuando se me ocurrió un plan increíble, haría ver a los demás que nadie es mejor que nadie, que todos somos iguales y que no valía la pena sentirse menos por ser catalogado dentro de una estúpida clase social impuesta por personas inseguras de si mismas.

-Eh... Bella, estas ahí?-La voz de Jacob me sacó de mi ensoñación, pero no pasaría por alto mi revelación anterior.

-Disculpa creo que me quede ida- Sonreí, si quería llevar a cabo mi plan tendría que comenzar por aprender a mentir.

-Te preguntaba si querías comer el sándwich philly cheese steak- Dijo muy divertido.

-Ah si claro es mi favorito- declaré.

Comimos entre pláticas muy "interesantes" acerca del porque los delineadores líquidos deben ser a prueba de agua, y la necesidad de ser un buen deportista y mantenerse en forma, que no deberían de existir los exámenes o mejor aún: la escuela, que clase de cabezotas eran es que no tenían mas que aire en la cabeza? Realmente estaba asteada, no comprendía porque justamente la semana pasada dije que Jacob me gustaba, es que era sumamente hueco y sus amigos, las palabras que se me ocurrían para describirlos no eran muy agradables así que las deseche.

Mas tarde se nos unieron Tyler, Laurent y Garret, los novios de las Denali y adivinen, si exacto son igual o mas sin cerebro que sus novias, como deseaba poder desaparecer de ahí, o quedarme sorda por unas horas, es mas fácil verlos que oírlos. Y no podía darme el lujo de sacar mis audífonos porque era de mala educación, y que ellos no la tuviesen no iba a hacer que yo la perdiera.

Me dedique a mirar a todos sobre la mesa mientras mordía una papa frita. Lo que note era que rara vez Rosalie y Jasper participaban de la plática al igual que yo, hablaban únicamente si se les hacia una pregunta directa, y me pareció muy extraño, yo pensaba que eran tan patéticos como los demás. Rosalie se percató de mi mirada, y rápidamente la desvié a mi sándwich que iba por la mitad, le di una mordida y levante el rostro, pero Rosalie se había levantado.

-Bella, ¿me acompañas al baño?- Su pregunta me sobresaltó, Rosalie se encontraba justo detrás de mi.

-Cla... claro-Dije.

Me levante de la mesa, y nos dirigimos a los baños, eran dos puertas de color amarillo con los dibujos que indicaban que eran uno para hombres y otro para mujeres en color azul. Entramos y nos pusimos delante del espejo, en ese momento me percate de lo hermosa que era Rosalie, tanto que hasta dolía mirarla por lo que desvié la mirada hacia el lavamanos circular que sobresalía en la mesa de cemento.

-Bella, te dije que me acompañaras porque quería hablar contigo-

Eso me sorprendió y levante la mirada encarandola.

-Tu dime-dije.

-Me he dado cuenta de que eres una persona muy perceptiva, y creo que ya sabes que ni Jasper ni yo estamos a gusto en medio de esos cabezas de aire-Macullo, y al instante se cubrió la boca con las manos como si hubiese hablado de mas.

-No te preocupes Rosalie, a mi también me tienen mareada- Admití, y sonreí para infundirle valor para que continuara.

-Gracias, creo que de todos los que están en esa mesa la única que me cae bien eres tu, bueno además de Jasper- Soltó una carcajada- Pero, después tendremos tiempo para hablar ahora a lo que vinimos- dijo mientras se acomodaba a un lado de los lavabos- Supongo que te preguntaras porque estamos con ellos si no los soportamos, pero como todo en esta vida tiene su explicación.-

Sin duda esa pregunta me la había formulado desde que los vi con cara de sufrimiento en la cena, y peor cuando aparecieron los demás.

-Jasper y yo llegamos a Forks, antes de que tu llegaras y rápidamente fuimos catalogados en la "primera clase" a mi eso me parece una completa pérdida de tiempo, no puedes determinar a una persona por como se viste o si tiene o no dinero, pero aquí así funcionan las cosas. Jacob y Lauren fueron los primeros en hablarnos nos pidieron sentarnos con ellos en el almuerzo, y después de eso nadie mas se nos acerco. Al principio pensamos que no les agradábamos a los demás chicos, pero un día Jasper se puso a hablar con una chica de la clase de lengua y Tanya la aparto de el y le gritó a la chica que se ubicara, que ella sabia a que clase pertenecía, luego de eso Jazz le pregunto a Tanya que era eso de las clases y ella le explicó lo que eran, mi hermano me lo dijo a mi y ambos decidimos que no seríamos parte de ese desastre que habían causado los cabezas de aire, pero no podíamos hacer nada, cada vez que nos acercábamos a alguien huían o eran amenazados por las Denali, así que tras un año de fallidos intentos y ver a varios chicos ser humillados, nos rendimos y nos dejamos llevar por ellos, realmente no queríamos mas problemas y por eso somos parte de su "grupito".

Me quede un momento analizando las palabras de Rosalie, era como decir que los habían manipulado para que formaran parte de su grupo.

-Vaya-Comencé -Jamás me hubiese imaginado que esa era la razón por la que te llevabas con ellos, yo... este... te juzgue mal, lo siento- Me disculpe, realmente me daba pena que se la pasaran tan mal al ver que por su culpa los chicos eran humillados o tenían miedo de hablarles.

-No te preocupes Bella, a todos nos ha pasado- Se acercó a mi y me abrazó -Me alegra tener en el grupo a alguien que sea una persona autentica.

-Ya soy parte del grupo entonces?-Inquirí levantando una ceja.

-Bella, pensé que lo sabias-dijo con la voz cargada de incredulidad- Una vez que entras al "círculo" no puedes salir, o te harán las mismas cosas que nos hicieron a Jasper y a mi, y no solo eso, te llevaras de encuentro a tus amigos y a tu hermano-Se sonrojo cuando menciono a "mi hermano".

Me quedé de piedra, osea que esto me dejaba a mi dentro del grupo y sin poder acercarme a mis amigos, Alice, Emmett, y... -me obligué a pensar el nombre- Edward.

-Ah... ah... Rose no... no quiero alejarme de mis amigos, son lo único que tengo lo que mas he amado en la vida- Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y un fuerte dolor se instaló en mi pecho - Que... que les diré, es que no creo que ellos quieran que me una a los caras de plástico, y no soportaría que los humillaran por mi culpa, yo... he visto demasiadas veces llorar a mi duende por las constantes bromas y señalamientos, y no soporto cuando hacen de menos a Edward, Rosalie no... no se que hacer- Ella me abrazó y comencé a sollozar en su blusa roja, por suerte mi linda duendecita me había colocado maquillaje a prueba de agua.

-Tranquila Bella, ya verás que todo saldrá bien- Dijo a modo de consuelo -No te puedo decir que hacer, pero prometo apoyarte en todo lo que quieras hacer-

¿Que rayos podía hacer? No quería alejarme de ellos, pero no quería ser la culpable de que sufrieran maltratos, humillaciones no quería que por estar cerca de mi Alice llorara porque le decían loca, ratita de laboratorio, llavero, o le volviesen a llenar el casillero con ranas, o hacerla tropezar a propósito por los pasillos, justo cuando ya habían parado un poco. Al instante pensé en Edward, y en como había sufrido la semana pasada por como lo habían tratado Tanya y sus hermanas, como en los deportes siempre lo hacían de menos, las bromas pesadas del equipo de Football muchas veces retenidas por Emmett, recordé cuando le rompieron el brazo al empujarlo demasiado fuerte en el estacionamiento, y me detuve ahí ya que me daba cuenta que pensar en tantas cosas malas no me estaba ayudando en nada, solo empeoraba mi estado de ánimo. Sabía que si les decía toda la verdad no me dejarían quedarme en la "secta" esta de los cabezas de aire, me dirían que lo soportarían todo con tal de estar juntos pero ¿Qué clase de amiga sería yo si los dejara sufrir de ese modo? Era egoísta, insensible y estúpido.

Me separé de Rose y limpié mis lágrimas.

-He tomado una decisión, Rose-Mi voz estaba firme gracias al odio que sentía en estos momentos.

-Y que es lo que harás- Pregunto muy preocupada.

-Me quedaré, solo por protegerlos, nunca me perdonaría que les hicieran mas daño por mi culpa y haber pensado que Jacob era diferente. Me arrepiento tanto de ser tan tonta-

-Estas segura que eso es lo que quieres-

-Claro, los amo demasiado como para permitir que los hagan miserables.- Estaba conteniendo las lágrimas - Pero me encargare de que nunca mas los vuelvan a molestar, nunca los tocaran y podrán vivir su vida tranquila, y valdrá la pena estar lejos de ellos- Si estaba consciente que era una situación sumamente estúpida pero ¿Que mas podía hacer? Por amor uno hace lo que sea, incluso hacer cosas que a muchos ojos sería algo tonto y que tiene otras soluciones, pero viendo las cosas que estaban pasando y las que ya habían pasado solo habían 2 opciones: La que ya había escogido sacrificarme por ellos, o cambiarnos de escuela, lo que implicaba cambiarse de cuidad, y todos amábamos Forks.

-Esta bien Bella, prometo ayudarte en todo lo que desees, puedes contar conmigo y con Jasper- Me dio un fuerte abrazo y me ayudó a limpiar las lágrimas y a quitar el enrojecimiento de mis ojos.

-Prepárate para verme como una de ustedes, o mas bien de ellos- Lo que aún no sabía era como les iba a decir a los chicos que ya no podíamos ser amigos, así que solo me quedaba ignorarlos, y no decirles nada, me conocían lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que mentía, y tratarlos mal nunca pasaría.

_**-Fin Flash Back-** _

Ese día había quedado marcado en mi vida como el peor de todos. Esa noche Jacob habló conmigo y me dijo lo que ya sabía, que ahora pertenecía a su grupo y que no me podía llevar mas con los de la tercera clase. Se sorprendió de mi reacción ya que le dije que estaba todo bien, pero que le pedía que no les dijeran nada a mis antiguos amigos, no quería que se me acercaran nunca, y dolió mas de lo que había pensado, pero nunca mas les volvieron a hacer algo malo.

Emmett me preguntó muchas veces que pasaba pero solo le miraba y no le decía nada, pasaron los meses y pronto sin siquiera quererlo era novia de Jacob, mi forma de vestir era diferente, usaba ropa que jure que nunca usaría, blusas con escotes, jeans demasiado entubados, tacones, faldas, vestidos, MAQUILLAJE con lo que odiaba tener que quitármelo por las noches, pero ese era el precio a pagar por el bienestar de mis amigos. En apariencia era superficial, hueca y "cara de plástico" pero lo soportaba todo por ellos.

Pero cuando Jacob y yo llevábamos un mes de ser "novios"...

-Bella, Bella- Grito Jasper detrás de mi, se notaba que acababa de correr desde la cafetería.

-Que pasa Jazz, no te agites que te vas a ahogar- Dije mientras reía.

-Bella no sabes, acabo de escuchar a Emmett decirle a Rosalie que Edward y Alice se fueron de Forks!- Casi Gritó tomándome por los hombros con expresión de horror.

Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro y me abalancé a Jasper sin poder contenerme.

-¿Porque?, que paso que les hicieron- Tanto sacrificio y al final no sirvió de nada, se fueron, sentía que iba a morir.

-No lo se solo escuche a Emmett decírselo a Rose, y que no quiere verte-

Rose ya estaba saliendo con Emmett, no era nada oficial pero eran el uno para el otro.

Estaba consciente que Jasper estaba deprimido casi tanto como yo, porque hace unos días me había confesado que Alice le parecía linda muy linda pero que no podía acercarse a ella por lo que todos ya sabíamos.

-Ay Jazz, que mal me siento-

-Yo también Bella- Hizo un puchero y se me partió el corazón al ver una lágrima salir de sus ojos.

Ahí recordé mi plan de la fatídica noche, ya no tenía a nadie a quien proteger por lo que quise ponerlo en práctica.

-Jazz estarías dispuesto a deshacer la estructura de la Escuela?-

-Claro, tu solo dime-

Y así comenzó el plan, haríamos ver a toda la escuela las excentricidades de los que los hacían de menos. Y comenzaríamos por separarnos de ellos y siendo solo nosotros 3.

Me di la vuelta para sacar las cosas de mi casillero, y vi una nota de Edward que decía: Me Voy ED.

Rompí en llanto...

* * *

**Y hoy me excedí! :D Pero quería dejar en claro que Rose y Jasper son buenos y quieren ayudar a Bella. **

**Reviews? Alguien... **

**El siguiente es... Alice POV :D**

**BellsAMCullen**


	10. La decisión- ALICE POV

**La decisión**

**.**

**..**

**...**

_**Alice** **POV** _

Después de aquella noche en donde Bella salió con Jacob no me volvió a hablar. Esa noche la llamé al menos unas 5 veces y no conseguí respuesta alguna.  
Edward la llamo en la mañana para pasar por ella y obtuvimos los mismos resultados.

Yo sabía que Edward estaba enamoradísimo de Bella, y lo que nos esperaba ese día fue devastador. Bella llego a la Escuela de la mano de Jacob, en el coche de el, paso a nuestro lado sin siquiera mirarnos. En el almuerzo se sentó con ellos aún sin dirigirnos la palabra, nos ignoró completamente y no entendía porque.

Le preguntamos a Emmett y nos aseguro no tener ni una mísera idea, que no la vio llegar y tampoco la vio salir de la casa.

Estaba de mas decir que Edward no comía, no sonreía era como un muerto en vida y me dolía verlo así, jamás pensé que Bella fuese tan mala, tan grosera y tan mala amiga.

-Ya deja de llorar duende-la voz de Emmett me saco de mis recuerdos.

-Lo siento-dije limpiando mis lágrimas -Es que aun no entiendo ya lleva tres meses y no nos ha mirado siquiera y mira a Edward parece que murió alguien, NO, parece que EL murió, lo siento por tu hermana pero es una maldita! ¿Como pudo hacernos esto?, ¿Como pudo hacerle esto a Edward? Esme esta tan preocupada que siente que de un momento a otro Edward va a caer al suelo y no volverá a reaccionar, y ¿como crees que esta Carlisle? Me las arregle para convencerlo de que se podía poner mejor, que no era necesario internarlo en una clínica. Llora todas las noches, apenas come y eso es cuando lo obligo porque me ve llorando de rodillas, el piano esta lleno de polvo, rompió su violín! Y la guitarra la encontré debajo del volvo que por cierto ya no conduce. Dime que puedo hacer, quiero a mi hermano de vuelta, quiero verlo sonreír quiero que me llame duende, que me diga que me calle que deje de saltar, quiero escucharlo tocar, verlo darle besos a Esme, ver que se sonroja por... Ahhh- Se me quebró la voz y sin darme cuenta ya estaba llorando.

-Alice, no por favor- Sentí sus enormes brazos rodearme- Ya sabes que no puedo hacer nada, ya he hablado con ella y lo único que me dice es: "Tu no sabes" y se va corriendo, y tampoco Rose me puede decir algo, porque me dijo que tenía miedo de decir algo que les hiciera mas daño. Yo también perdí a mi hermana y no se como recuperarla-

En ese momento llego Edward arrastrando los pies y sin una bandeja de comida, se sentó en la mesa y puso sus manos en su gorro sin decir palabra, como todos los días.

-Ya hermano, que quieres que haga para que te rías, que me vista de mujer, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo a pintarme las uñas si es necesario pero por favor dime algo, lo que sea- Suplicó Emmett.

Y en ese justo momento cuando Ed levanto la cabeza para decir algo, entro la nueva "Reina de la Escuela" la señorita Isabella con su perfecto Novio Jacob Black ambos tomados de la mano y sonriendo mucho. Debo admitir que se veía hermosa con una falta azul y una blusa blanca de un solo hombro, con unas zapatillas doradas. Y para desgracia de todos Edward la vio y sus miradas se encontraron, pude atisbar una chispa de dolor en los ojos de Bella, pero pronto retiro su mirada a Jacob y este le dio un beso en los labios. Edward giro su rostro y lo estampó en la mesa seguro le iba a quedar un moretón en la frente porque sonó bien fuerte.

-Edward, ven levántate come algo no haz comido desde ayer en la mañana, y siento que pronto caerás en el suelo- Suplique con mi mejor cara de dolor. Pero obtuve la primera reacción de vida en su rostro luego de 3 meses de estado muerto.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y salia de la cafetería, acto seguido Emmett y yo salimos detrás de el.

Emmett lo alcanzó en el jardín trasero que conducía al bosque, y lo paro hasta que yo llegue.

-¡Que rayos quieres Alice! ¿Quieres que me quede allá adentro para ver como se burla de mi en mi cara? ¿Quieres que coma para seguir viviendo esta maldita vida? ¿Quieres que me quede a ver como la mujer que amo se bese con el perro ese? ¿Porqué no me empujas de un puente, o enfrente de un camión? Así este maldito sufrimiento se acabaría. ¿No entiendes que no quiero saber nada de nadie? que poco me importa lo que me pase, déjame a mi vivir la miseria en que estoy sumido, nada me hará sentir bien entendiste NADA!- Y se echo a llorar en el suelo, dejando a Emmett pasmado con los brazos extendidos al frente donde antes estaban los hombros de Edward.

Sentí mi cara cambiar de color estaba púrpura de la furia.

-¡¿Queeeeeeee?! ¿Es que acaso no ves que en tu intento de "vivir la miseria" me estas haciendo daño a mi, a Emmett a Carlisle y a Esme?-Grite tan fuerte que me lastime la garganta- Entiendo perfectamente lo que tu sientes, pero nadie tiene la culpa de que Bella sea una desgraciada, una inconsciente y grosera- Pronto tenía el rostro empapado en llanto y la cabeza me daba vueltas por la furia que sentía hacia Bella- Porque al menos no intentas vivir, pero vivir de verdad. Deja de arrastrarte, y sentir pena por ti mismo que eres mas importante que cualquier persona, solo... te pido por favor pongas de tu parte...-Y se me agotaron las palabras, ya no sabía que mas decirle. Me senté en el suelo, rodeando mis piernas con los brazos.

-Lo siento hermana, pero esto me supera, es un dolor que me deja aturdido, no puedo pensar es mas ni se que rayos digo- Me levante corriendo y lo abracé, no sabía que haría pero el sería el mismo Edward de antes y Bella pagaría por lo que hizo. Me devolvió el abrazo luego de 3 meses sin siquiera mirarme por mas de 3 segundos. Ambos estábamos llorando, y Emmett salió de su estupor y nos abrazó también.

...

Esa noche nos encontrábamos los 3 en la habitación de Edward, riendo juntos. Ed la forzaba un poco pero al menos hacia algo.

-Mis niños, aquí les traje unos bocadillos, y Emmett traje una bandeja solo para ti- Esme entró en la habitación sonriendo de oreja a oreja por ver a Ed con un poco de vida. Le pellizco la mejilla a Emmett, y este la abrazó, cuando se soltaron Edward corrió a los brazos de Esme y la envolvió en un abrazo muy cálido.

-Te amo Mamá-

-Yo... te amo mas mi bebe- Y rompió en llanto- No sabes cuanto espere para que me volvieras a decir esto otra vez-

-Lo siento, Te amo, te amo, te amo- Y besó su mejilla.

-Yo sabia que ibas a tener un poquito de vida, gracias a Dios.-

Mamá corrió donde Carlisle a contarle que Edward había reaccionado.

De pronto, como si un foco se encendiera en mi cabeza tuve la mejor idea que se me pudo ocurrir.

-Chicos- dije de un salto- Que les parece hacer algo para que Bella entre en razón- Solo mencioné su nombre y Ed, hizo una mueca de dolor, pero se interesó mas en mi plan.

-Suéltalo Duende- Apremió Emmett.

-Que les parece hacer creer a toda la escuela que Edward y yo nos vamos de la cuidad- Dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y eso en que se supone que nos beneficia- Preguntó Edward.

-Pues es obvio tontito- Saque la lengua- Mira, les diremos que nos vamos y le haremos creer eso a todo mundo. Pero no nos iremos realmente seríamos nosotros con otros nombres y un nuevo look. He estado pensándolo bien y hablaremos con nuestros primos de Jacksonville Ashley y Robert para que nos presten sus identidades, recuerdas que nuestro tío es dueño de una escuela allá el podría inscribirnos en su escuela mientras nosotros estamos aquí haciéndonos pasar por Ashley y Robert.

La cara de Estupor de ambos no tenía precio, y me eche a reír. Yo sabía que mi plan era infalible, osea soy Alice Cullen quien puede predecirme.

-Eres... eres una genio- Grito Emmett envolviéndome en su gran abrazo.

-Gracias, gracias yo se-

-Y tu como piensas que no nos reconocerán-Inquirió Edward, quien no se mostró en contra de mi perfecto plan.

-Pues tu que crees, comenzaremos a usar nuestra ropa, pero la que Esme nos trae de sus viajes, iremos a un spa en Seattle para que nos dejen la piel increíble y con un tono no muy blanco pero tampoco muy bronceado, seremos blancos no pálidos- Aclaré- Definitivamente no usarás lentes, mandaré a que te hagan la cirugía que tanto te negaste a hacerte hace años, y gracias a Dios ya no andas los aparatos de ortodoncia, olvídate de los gorros.- El rostro de Edward reflejaba un horror tremendo.

-Estas loca Alice, pero definitivamente amo tu plan- dijo Emmett

-Lo se-

...

Esa misma semana anunciamos que nos íbamos, ya estaba todo resuelto el papeleo estaba hecho y nuestro tío Aro se mostró alegre de poder ayudarnos, y nuestros primos accedieron siempre y cuando les mandáramos fotos de nuestro cambio.

Emmett nos prometió ser una tumba incluso con Rosalie, así que todo marcha a la perfección. Nuestros padres accedieron al ver a Edward emocionado con todo lo del viaje y mis locuras, y lo que nos ayudó mucho fue que dijeran que nuestros primos venían en lugar de nosotros por no querer dejar a nuestros padres completamente solos.

Se hizo toda la maroma y nos "fueron a dejar al aeropuerto" aunque solo nos llevaron a medio camino de nuestro destino. Íbamos en mi nuevo regalo un Porche Amarillo turbo. Estaba extasiada, quería gritar siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii en cuanto lo vi. Pronto llegamos a Seattle y comenzó el día de cambios.

La primera parada fue el Spa, estuvimos mas tiempo del necesario porque no me había arreglado las uñas desde hacia 2 días y eso era imperdonable. Salimos con el color que yo quería blanco, nada del color tan transparente que teníamos antes, me di cuenta de que amaba la moda y que no sabia porque antes no me gustaba ir de compras.

Pasamos por el oftalmólogo, porque ya teníamos la cita para Edward, el estaba ciego -jajaja- y por eso necesitaba la cirugía. Lo dejé en la sala de operaciones mientras yo iba por mis lentes de contacto, en mi no era necesaria la cirugía puesto que mis lentes tenían una graduación sumamente pequeña. Los tomé, y luego vi mis lentes rojos, mis bellos channel y dije:

-Hoy es el último día que me verán con ellos- Sonreí con nostalgia, y me dirigí a esperar a Edward.

Hoy no iba a ver muy bien pero mañana ya estaría con la vista recuperada. Tomé sus lentes y los partí a la mitad los tiré en el primer basurero de la calle.  
Llegamos al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos por una noche y mañana en la mañana, si lo se soy un poco acelerada, pero quería poner en marcha mi plan lo antes posible.

Llegamos a las 5:30 y le dije a Ed que lo dejaría descansar para que cuando despertara mañana estaría mas tranquilo. Tome mis lentes de contacto y me dirigí al baño me los probé, me quedé de piedra al verme.

-Wow! Siii!- Grite dando saltitos- No te preocupes Ed, solo estoy viéndome sin lentes- Grite en dirección a la habitación, para que me escuchara sin espantarse.

Mis ojos, de color azul se miraban mas hermosos que nunca, tomé los lentes y los tiré al basurero sin compasión.

-Despierta! Despierta Bello durmiente- Brinque encima de la cama de Edward- Mírame, abre los ojos, ya puedes ver sin los feos lentes-

-Wow!, Alice que increíble es esto, te veo perfectamente-Sonrió y me abrazó- Gracias duende, no se que sería de mi sin ti-

-Yo si se que serías y no es nada lindo- Me quedó viendo y me sacó la lengua.

-Bien métete al baño, que hay que arreglarnos y luego viajar para llegar mañana temprano a la Escuela- Ordené

Luego de el baño tocaba ver que conjuntos usaríamos. Como hoy sería un día de cortes de cabello y unas cuantas compras decidí que usaríamos ropa sport, para Edward un buso azul y una camiseta blanca cuello V, y un suéter que era el complemento del buso, y unos tennis blancos. Para mi, unos pants color rosa con su suéter a juego y una camiseta sin mangas blanca, y tennis blancos.

-Oye- Me quede helada cuando lo vi con esa camiseta blanca ceñida- Es que tu tenías un cuerpo y yo no sabía- Jamás me había fijado que Edward tenía músculos, y esa camisa los resaltaba.

-Que crees que hacía para no pensar en ella cuando me encerraba en mi cuarto-

-Vaya, que buena forma de canalizar tus pensamientos, esto ayuda mas a la farsa-

Y vaya que lo hacía nadie pensaría jamás que Edward tuviese un cuerpo de modelo de portada de revista.

Nos dirigimos a la peluquería donde le cortaron el cabello a Edward, le quedó hermoso, estaba largo pero no como antes se veía en un bello desorden color cobre, ya no tenía esa barba que se había dejado solo por mera depresión, se veía limpio y prolijo. Luego pasamos al salón de belleza, donde le dije a la chica "Haga lo que quiera", y realmente me sorprendió corto todo mi cabello -que fue donado a la fundación de niños con cáncer- y lo dejo corto al ras de mi mentón, un fleco de lado y las puntas iban en todas las direcciones.

-Lo amo- dije al verme al espejo- Gracias, gracias- dije dando brinquitos y abrazando a la chica que me había atendido. Me fije bien y el color de mi cabello tenía reflejos color chocolate y hacía que se mirara distinto pero muy lindo, justo lo que quería y necesitaba.

-Vaya Alice, quien diría que te cortarías tanto el cabello, te ves muy bien- Me alagó mi hermano.

-Si yo se es algo muy extremo pero así sera mas difícil que me reconozcan-

-Si tienes razón "Ashley"-

-Nadie pensará que Edward tiene un cuerpo marcado y un cabello tan hermoso, claro pero tu eres "Robert"- Bromeamos, y se sintió tan bien, este plan estaba dando sus frutos, Edward ya no parecía tan abatido, estaba sonriendo.

Fuimos a almorzar, luego de terminar las compras. Era necesario comprar una mochila, nuevos cuadernos y accesorios no podíamos usar nada de lo que ya teníamos era como decir "Ey miren somos Ed y Ali" y lógicamente Bella lo sabría al instante. Lo único que no queríamos dejar y que usaríamos escondido, eran unas cadenas que Bella nos regalo a ambos para un cumpleaños, Tenían una letra A+B -Alice+Bella- y la de Edward E+B -Edward+Bella-.

Dieron las 3 y llegamos al hotel recogimos todo y nos subimos en mi regalo. Llegamos a casa justo para la cena, me aparqué en el garaje y bajamos todas las cosas, las colocamos en la sala. Cuando levantamos la vista de las maletas nos encontramos a nuestros padres.

-Alice eres tu?- susurró Esme. Y se arrojo a mis brazos y comenzamos a dar saltitos.

-Edward, ¿desde cuando haces ejercicio?-Pregunto Carlisle cuando abrazó a mi hermano.

-Ambos están, mas hermosos ya lo eran pero esto es como mejorar lo bueno- Dijo mamá, ella siempre trataba de hacernos sentir bien.

-Gracias mamá, pero crees que nos reconocerán?- Pregunto Edward. Definitivamente estaba preocupado por el plan, ya creo que le encantara ver la cara de Bella Mañana.

-Hijo, créeme que te miro en la calle y no te reconozco, estas muy cambiado. Tu cabello, tus ojos, tus brazos, y ahora sin los aparatos en los dientes te ves como un actor de cine- Dijo mientras le besaba la frente.

-Tienes que esperar a vernos con los atuendos ahí si que nadie sabrá que somos nosotros-

-Bueno, ya vayan a cenar queridos "sobrinos" y suban sus cosas a sus habitaciones que mañana les espera un largo día- Bromeó Papá.

...

Era lunes y esperaba ver la expresión de todos cuando nos vieran, me levante temprano me metí en la ducha y tome un largo, baño mientras pensaba "La farsa comienza hoy".

Fui al armario que nunca había abierto excepto para guardar la ropa nueva y aquella vez cuando Bella... Elegí mi conjunto, algo para dejar impactada a la Escuela y sin que supiesen que era yo, decidí usar un vestido color crema, de mangas largas y con un escote en la espalda, llevaba una cinta color negro debajo del busto, una chaqueta blanca mas larga que el vestido, con unas zapatillas negras, muchas pulseras y un collar largo de perlas con los aretes a juego. Me maquille muy ligero y salí a buscar a Edward, a quien sorprendí dormido y rápido lo levante y metí en el baño, me dio mucha risa cuando lo vi buscar sus lentes y tuve que recordarle que ya no los necesitaría mas. Escogí para Edward un pantalón negro con una camisa de mangas largas color verde y un suéter beige de botones enfrente, y unos zapatos color café. Sin duda Bella se moriría al verlo.

Se vistió y bajamos a desayunar. Encontramos a Esme cocinando unas crepas y a Carlisle comiendo sobre el desayunador.

-Buenos días queridos "Tíos"- Dije a modo de saludo.

Ambos se voltearon y sus expresiones valían oro, Carlisle se quedo con el tenedor a medio camino y se callo al plato cuando este lo soltó. A Esme se le rodó una lágrima por vernos usar la ropa que ella con tanto amor nos había comprado.

-Bien dijiste "Ashley" que con los atuendos serían irreconocibles- Nos alagó papá.

-Gracias "Tío"-Agradeció Edward.

-Bueno siéntense a desayunar que ya es tarde y no pueden llegar tarde el primer día- Nos apresuró mamá.

Luego del delicioso desayuno, nos subimos en mi Porche y Ed manejo hasta la escuela. Mi estómago era un nudo, pero todo ya estaba hecho y a partir de hoy sería Ashley Vulturi , y Edward sería Robert Vulturi.

Nos estacionamos en el lugar exclusivo, todo siempre a propósito para hacernos notar.

-Ok Alice, la farsa comienza hoy el único lugar donde me dirás Edward será en casa y cuando estemos solo mamá, papá y Emmett.-

-Esta bien, y ya sabes somos los primos de Edward y Alice, hijos del primo de Carlisle Aro Vulturi-

Asintió una vez y me tendió unos lentes de sol muy lindos, vi que el tenía otro par.

-Ya que hay que parecer interesantes, me dije ¿Porqué no?- Al instante nos pusimos los lentes, y bajamos del auto.

Tome mi bolso del asiento y lo colgué en mi hombro y Edward colocó su mochila solo en un hombro dándole un aspecto despreocupado.

Parecía que entramos haciendo escándalo porque todos guardaban silencio y no nos quitaban la mirada de encima. Pude notar como Jacob estaba solo recostado sobre su moto con su séquito, pero Bella no estaba ahí, y tampoco Rosalie y Jasper.

-Viste Rob- Dije de modo que solo Ed me escucharía, siempre viendo al frente.

-Claro- fue lo único que dijo.

Al entrar a la oficina de la orientación Ed se tropezó con alguien y quien mas que Bella, que ya no se veía tan plástica, si no un poco mejor vestida que antes pero no tan exagerada.

-Lo... lo siento yo... eh... este... no me fije- Comenzó a tartamudear.

Edward se rió de forma torcida, ¿Quería conquistarla o que?

-No te preocupes- dijo al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas- Fue mi culpa... -E hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que le dijera el nombre. Quien eres y que le hiciste a mi hermano?

-Be... Bella-Susurró ella con las mejillas rosadas. Si que es una... Mejor no pienso nada.

-Un gusto, yo soy Robert Vulturi, primo de Edward y Alice- Dijo de manera... sexy?

-Ah- una oleada de dolor le cruzó el rostro -Mucho gusto-

Ella se levanto, y se fue al final del pasillo se encontró con dos personas y se perdieron en la esquina.

Nosotros entramos a la oficina sin pronunciar una palabra.

* * *

**Llevo toda la tarde transcribiendo! :D Espero que con estos 2 caps. Seguidos y muy largos pueda expiar mi tremendo atraso.**

**Gracias a las que leen y dejan un Review ... Y a las que no también.**

**El siguiente es Edward POV. **

**Sueñen despiertas con Edward**

**BellsAMCullen**


End file.
